The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program.
Recently, exercise for maintaining or improving health or recovering from wounds has become a part of daily life. Muscular strength training, rehabilitation, shape-up, and the like are examples of such exercise. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2000-504854 proposes a technique for showing an image sequence of exercise of a teacher and an image sequence of exercise of a student in parallel on a display. According to this technique, it becomes easy for a user as a student to copy exercise of a teacher, and exercise capacity of the user is expected to be more efficiently improved.